The Salem Witches' Institute - SYOC open
by IcySparrow
Summary: 2048. The Salem Witches' Institute, the oldest wizarding school in the USA, a new-born next to some, is welcoming its share of students again. But, for once, it seems that trouble lies behind its magical doors... SYOC OPEN. I need lots of OCs.
1. Introduction Form

**The Salem Witches' Institute**

The Salem Witches Institute – privately called the Institute by students and staff – is one of the most prestigious school in the wizarding world of the North East. It only accepts girls coming from New England; boys go to the Salem Wizards Institute, situated in Salem, Oregon.

The Salem Institute is one of the oldest schools of the United States, even though it's considered as a very recent school in the wizarding world. It was indeed founded at the beginning of the 18th century, a few decades after the Salem witch hunt of the 1690s, by Dorothy Good. It was officially opened on the 1st of September 1710.

It is located in Salem, where the trials were held. Contrary to a lot of wizarding schools, the exact location is well-known, for the school is erected in the middle of the Salem Woods, perfectly visible to wizards but invisible to Muggles. Indeed, upon the Institute lays the same magic that conceals Platform 9 ¾ to the eyes of the Muggles; they can't see the gates that guard the property nor can they feel its volume.

Dorothy Good founded the Institute at age 22. Her mother Sarah was a witch, who lost her wand early in life for a still unknown reason, and lived off beggary. She was the first accused of the trials that followed and was executed in July 1692. Dorothy herself was arrested when she was 4 and put in jail for nine months because of her talents in Parseltongue she innocently reveled to the Muggles. She then worked all her life to prevent other witches and wizards – but mainly witches, as women were more suspicious than men in the eyes of the Muggles Puritains – from suffering the same fate as her mother. She was very proud, and didn't believe in hiding, and that's why she founded the Institute so close to what was then Salem Town and not in the middle of nowhere: she spent her (long) life taunting the Muggles.

This is also a reason why wizards in the USA and particularly New England are so close to Muggles.

The Witche's Institute is located, as previously stated, in the middle of a wood. The property is only reachable by foot (or carriages) through the entry gates, which are composed of two huge ornate metal gates and stone pillars. The school's grounds are entirely encompassed by high stone walls. Behind the gates lays a large alley through the woods which leads to a clearing in the middle of which stands the Institute. It is a huge Georgian mansion with only five floors, but immoderate width (more than 50 ft) and length (about 425 ft long). On the North side is a _porte cochère_ linking the mansion and a square building housing the staff. The ground after the clearing slowly rises to form a small hill, on top of which is the Quidditch pitch. The woods are crossed with small paths leading to various greenhouses, pens and stables used for class. You can find several old stone stairs dug in the hill's slops.

The Institute houses about six hundred students, plus a staff board composed of several teachers, a deputy headmaster and the headmistress herself. Free houselves are also used at the Institute for the daily chores, though they don't hesitate to work in the daylight, unlike some other schools', and it's not rare for students to see them attending to their work between classes. There are about ten prefects for fifth, sixth and seventh year. The thirty of them are chosen by the teachers during summer, taking in account the vote of the students at the end of the year. The seventh-year prefects don't have a more important role than the others, and they all report to the deputy headmaster.

Students are divided by classes according to their timetables, so the division is not official or fixed. They are not separated otherwise: dorms are organized in rooms of about six girls of the same year around a large hallway also used as a common room and they sit at one of the ten tables in the Dining Hall as they want.

However, clubs and activities are very popular among the witches; some of the most ancient and biggest ones even have their own room, such as the Duelling Club and study groups. The Choir often use the amphitheater. The Quidditch teams (as the board refuses to let them play the too violent Quodpot) are made by the students; the captain has to be at least a fifth year if she wants to create a team. First years are theoretically allowed to enter a team, but they are actually very few to try and even less to make it.

The main course is composed of seven classes (Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Magizoology, American History of Magic and Defense against the Dark Arts). In first year students also have a compulsory flying course, but it's only optional for oldest. They can choose between the following classes for third year: Astronomy, Divination, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, World History, and Native American Magic.

The O.W.L.s are not compulsory and less important than the N.E.W.T.s, although most students choose to take them. There is also a flying exam for those who choose to keep the flying lessons.

In order to go to school on the first Sunday of September, students have to go to Boston's South Station to take several horse-drawn omnibuses for a two-hour trip. The buses are enchanted to look like real buses and to contain nearly a hundred people. The students are to be there at four thirty in the afternoon, and all the departures are at five p.m. When they arrive at school, they are led into the Dining Hall for the Welcoming Fest.

* * *

><p>Hi guys! Here is my brand new story, which is, as you surely have guessed, about an American wizarding school. I need a few (read: lots of) OCs for it, so don't hesitate to submit. But I need to establish a few rules:<p>

- You can submit via review or PM, but if it's the later, then please **write the name of the student in the title**.

- the story is set **40 years** after the books!

- **Girls** only!

- Be **creative** but **not overboard**: no **special powers**, no **outrageous physique** (like purple eyes or stunning beauty), no **sob story** (please avoid Voldemort-related background)

- I need lots of OCs, but that doesn't mean I'll accept everyone, or that they'll all have major roles in the story.

The form is also on my profile if you want to copy it.

Thank you all and good chance!

* * *

><p><strong>Basics <strong>

• Name (Full name, eventual nicknames):

• Age:

• Blood Status:

• Nationality:

**Family Life**

• Family:

• History:

**About her**

• Personality:

• Appearance:

• Likes, Hobbies:

• Dislikes:

**Personal Items**

• Wand (wood, core, length…):

• Pet (only one, optional):

• Broom (optional – you can come up with your own):

• Style (clothes):

**School**

• Year:

• Options (for third years and above. Between two and four, not including the flying class):

• Classes (for students of sixth and seven years):

• Favorite/Least Favorite class:

• Best class, strengths (it doesn't have to be her favorite class):

• Worse class, weaknesses (idem):

• Quidditch (does she take flying the class? Does she play for a team?):

• Titles (prefect, president/member of a club, etc):


	2. First selection

**The Salem Witches' Institute – Submissions**

**First years**

Evie Jackson.

**Second years**

**Third years**

**Fourth years**

Harper Ashton → _Member of the Choir. _

**Fifth years**

Dakota Rogers → _Captain of the Windy Willows (Beater)._

Natalia Petrova → _President of the Dueling Club .Member of the _ team (Seeker). _

Catalina Bancroft → _Prefect. Co-president of the Dueling club. Member of the _ team (_)._

Sylvia Bennett → _Member of the _ team (Beater). _

**Sixth years**

Hotaru Aizawa _→ Member of the _ team (Beater). _

**Seventh years**

* * *

><p>As you can see, I have a great start! Thanks to: Linneagb, UselessFreakingPaperclip, MysteryAgain, TheNightGirl, BellaRosa17, cutekitty5597.<p>

But I still **need some OCs** (at least five per year), so don't hesitate to submit! Also, you may have noticed that if you submit a Quidditch playing character, I would be great of you to think about **a name for the team** as well, as I have no imagination whatsoever for this kind of thing. If you're like me, don't worry, I'll manage.

Please try to fill in the **other years** and not only fifth year.

Don't forget to put the character's name in the title of your PM if you're not reviewing.


	3. Second selection

**The Salem Witches' Institute – Submissions**

**First years**

Evie Jackson

**Second years**

**Third years**

Khloe Carmynn → _Member of the Dueling club. Member of the Twisted Thestrals (Chaser)._

Lucinda Gilderweed → _Member of the _ team (Chaser)._

**Fourth years**

Harper Ashton → _Member of the Choir. _

**Fifth years**

Dakota Rogers → _Captain of the Windy Willows (Beater)._

Natalia Petrova → _President of the Dueling club .Member of the _ team (Seeker). _

Catalina Bancroft → _Prefect. Co-president of the Dueling club. Member of the _ team (Seeker)._

Sylvia Bennett → _Member of the _ team (Beater). _

**Sixth years**

Hotaru Aizawa _→ Member of the _ team (Beater). _

Marlena Yancey → _Member of the Choir._

**Seventh years**

Mara Jones → _Member of the Dueling club_

Psyche Rosessen → _Prefect. Member of the Dueling club. Captain of the _ team (Chaser). _

* * *

><p><strong>Quidditch (four teams: the Windy Willows, the Twisted Thestrals, the Lucky Lakes, the Holly's Howler). Please tell me which team you want your OC to be in!<br>**

The Holly's Howler:

The Lucky Lakes:

The Windy Willows: Beater

The Twisted Thestrals:Chaser

* * *

><p>As you can see, I have a great start! But I still <strong>need some OCs<strong> (at least five per year), so don't hesitate to submit!

Please try to fill in the **other years** and not only fifth year. I also need some **prefects**.

Don't forget to put the character's name in the title of your PM if you're not reviewing.


	4. Third selection

**The Salem Witches' Institute – Submissions**

**First years**

Evie Jackson

**Second years**

Anneliese Jacobs → _Member of the Transfiguration study group. Member of the Windy Willows (Seeker)._

**Third years**

Khloe Carmynn → _Member of the Dueling club. Member of the Twisted Thestrals (Chaser)._

Lucinda Gilderweed → _Member of the Twisted Thestrals (Chaser)._

**Fourth years**

Harper Ashton → _Member of the Choir._

**Fifth years**

Dakota Rogers → _Captain of the Windy Willows (Beater)._

Natalia Petrova → _President of the Dueling club. Member of the Twisted Thestrals (Seeker)._

Catalina Bancroft → _Prefect. Co-president of the Dueling club. Member of the Holly's Howler (Seeker)._

Sylvia Bennett → _Member of the Twisted Thestrals team (Beater)._

**Sixth years**

Hotaru Aizawa→ _Member of the Twisted Thestrals (Beater)._

Marlena Yancey → _Member of the Choir._

Cassandra Jacobs → _Prefect. Tutor._

Matilda Paterson →_ Prefect. Tutor. Member of the Dueling Club. Captain of the Lucky Lakes (Chaser)._

**Seventh years**

Mara Jones → _Member of the Dueling club_

* * *

><p><strong>Quidditch (four teams: the Windy Willows, the Twisted Thestrals, the Lucky Lakes, the Holly's Howler). <strong>

The Holly's Howler: Seeker

The Lucky Lakes: Chaser (Captain)

The Windy Willows: Beater (Captain) - Seeker

The Twisted Thestrals: Chaser - Chaser - Beater - Beater - Seeker

* * *

><p>As you can see, I have a great start! But I still <strong>need some OCs<strong> (at least five per year), so don't hesitate to submit!

Please try to fill in the **other years** and not only fifth year. I also need some **prefects**.

Don't forget to put the character's name in the title of your PM if you're not reviewing.


	5. Fourth selection

**The Salem Witches' Institute – Submissions**

**First years**

Evie Jackson

**Second years**

Anneliese Jacobs → _Member of the Transfiguration study group. Member of the Windy Willows (Seeker)._

**Third years**

Khloe Carmynn → _Member of the Dueling club. Member of the Twisted Thestrals (Chaser)._

Lucinda Gilderweed → _Member of the Twisted Thestrals (Chaser)._

Riley Morgan → _Member of the Choir._

**Fourth years**

Harper Ashton → _Member of the Choir._

Miriana Crestley_ → Member of the Dueling Club. Member of the Holly's Howler (Chaser)._

Jillian Baker → _Only member of the Muggle Music Club._

**Fifth years**

Dakota Rogers → _Captain of the Windy Willows (Beater)._

Natalia Petrova → _President of the Dueling club. Member of the Twisted Thestrals (Seeker)._

Catalina Bancroft → _Prefect. Co-president of the Dueling club. Member of the Holly's Howler (Seeker)._

Sylvia Bennett → _Member of the Twisted Thestrals team (Beater)._

**Sixth years**

Hotaru Aizawa→ _Member of the Twisted Thestrals (Beater)._

Marlena Yancey → _Member of the Choir._

Cassandra Jacobs → _Prefect. Tutor._

Matilda Paterson →_ Prefect. Tutor. Member of the Dueling Club. Captain of the Lucky Lakes (Chaser)._

**Seventh years**

Mara Jones → _Member of the Dueling club_

Psyche Rosessen → _Prefect. Member of the Dueling club. Captain of the Twisted Thestrals team (Chaser)._

* * *

><p><strong>Quidditch (four teams: the Windy Willows, the Twisted Thestrals, the Lucky Lakes, and the Holly's Howler). <strong>

The Holly's Howler: Seeker – Chaser

The Lucky Lakes: Chaser (Captain)

The Windy Willows: Beater (Captain) - Seeker

The Twisted Thestrals: Chaser (Captain) - Chaser - Chaser - Beater - Beater - Seeker

* * *

><p>As you can see, I have a great start! But I still <strong>need some OCs<strong> (at least five per year), so don't hesitate to submit once or several times!

Please try to fill in the **other years** and not only fifth year. I also need some **prefects**.

Don't forget to put the character's name in the title of your PM if you're not reviewing.

Moreover, someone kindly suggested me to start writing the story in order to attract more people to submit OCs, so the next update will be the first chapter of the story, and of course the submissions will stay open.

Update** [31.01.2014]: since the anonymous person who asked me to withdraw Psyche wasn't, in fact, the person who created her, I reintegrated her. Don't feel sorry, anon, because it's not your fault and her being part of the story makes things much easier for me than her withdrawal. I'm quite offended too by what this person did, and now I feel like a fool for believing it. **


	6. Fifth selection

**The Salem Witches' Institute – Submissions**

**First years**

Evie Jackson

Patricia Wilsons → _Member of the Choir_

**Second years**

Anneliese Jacobs → _Member of the Transfiguration study group. Member of the Windy Willows (Seeker)._

Holly Sutherland-Engel → _Study groups._

**Third years**

Khloe Camrynn → _Member of the Dueling club. Member of the Twisted Thestrals (Chaser)._

Lucinda Gilderweed → _Member of the Twisted Thestrals (Chaser)._

Riley Morgan → _Member of the Choir._

**Fourth years**

Miriana Crestley_ → Member of the Dueling Club. Member of the Holly's Howler (Chaser)._

Jillian Baker → _Only member of the Muggle Music Club._

Laurel Lam → _Member of the Windy Willows (Keeper)._

**Fifth years**

Dakota Rogers → _Captain of the Windy Willows (Beater)._

Natalia Petrova → _President of the Dueling club. Member of the Twisted Thestrals (Seeker)._

Catalina Bancroft → _Prefect. Co-president of the Dueling club. Member of the Holly's Howler (Seeker)._

Sylvia Bennett → _Member of the Twisted Thestrals team (Beater)._

Harper Ashton → _Member of the Choir._

**Sixth years**

Hotaru Aizawa→ _Member of the Twisted Thestrals (Beater)._

Marlena Yancey → _Member of the Choir._

Cassandra Jacobs → _Prefect. Tutor._

Matilda Paterson →_ Prefect. Tutor. Member of the Dueling Club. Captain of the Lucky Lakes (Chaser)._

Sonja Mehrohtra → _Captain of the Cross Country training team (only other member: her sister)._

**Seventh years**

Mara Jones → _Member of the Dueling club_

Psyche Rosessen → _Prefect. Member of the Dueling club. Captain of the Twisted Thestrals team (Chaser)._

Elysia Irvine → _Prefect. Lead girl of the Choir. Member of the Lucky Lakes (Seeker). _

Connifer Lam → _Prefect._

Maureen Wainwright → _Prefect. Captain of the Holly's Howler (Beater)._

Alice Kirkland → _Prefect. Member of the Windy Willows (Chaser). _

* * *

><p><strong>Quidditch (four teams: the Windy Willows, the Twisted Thestrals, the Lucky Lakes, and the Holly's Howler). <strong>

The Holly's Howler: Beater (Captain) - Seeker - Chaser

The Lucky Lakes: Chaser (Captain) - Seeker

The Windy Willows: Chaser - Beater (Captain) - Seeker - Keeper

The Twisted Thestrals: Chaser (Captain) - Chaser - Chaser - Beater - Beater - Seeker

Yes, I know! I said the next update would be the first chapter, but, obviously… I lied. Well, I didn't intend to, so I beg for your forgiving.

* * *

><p>Anyway, as you can see, Harper Ashton (the main character) went from 4th year to 5th year, because she fitted really well with the plot but then I had to change and develop it so she needed to be in 5th year…<p>

**I now need more 5****th**** years** to be with Harper, but that doesn't mean I won't use the others.

As for the story: I have developed and written at least three out of the five plots that compose the story, so I ought to be updating within a month. Yay.


End file.
